Drunk Driving
by Symphony Solider
Summary: Love, Loss, and Seddie. One shot. Rated T for character death and underage drinking.


**Drunk Driving**

_Summary-Love, loss, and Seddie. One-shot_

**Disclaimer-I don't own iCarly or the copy and paste thing.**

_Very, VERY depressing but very, VERY good (I hope)_

***If you've read the copy and paste thing in here I changed a lot of it so it was in context, just sayin***

**Sam's POV**

_I went to a party _

_And remembered what you said_

_You told me drink Freddie_

_So I had a Blix instead._

I entered the party with a smile. Wendy was throwing a party for all of the Ridgeway graduates and every one (Except Freddie) was here. Freddie was doing something 'more important' and wouldn't tell me what was more important than partying.

"Hey Sam!" Wendy greeted, obviously drunk.

"Sup," I smiled.

"Wanna drink?" she offered.

"No," I answered. Freddie made me swear I wouldn't drink and drive, like, ever.

"Why," she pouted in her drunken state.

I was tempted to say 'Cause I don't look like you later' but I answered with a simple, "I promised Freddie."

I grabbed a _Blix_ off of the refreshments table. I'm sure it wasn't spiked cause it was in an unopened can.

_I felt proud of myself_

_The way you said I would_

_That I didn't drink and drive_

_Though some said I should_

"Aw, you promised your little boyfriend you wouldn't get drunk?" she cooed.

Yeah, yeah, I'm dating the Queen of Dorks. I'm actually not positive how it happened and why the world didn't explode when it did. Don't you dare tell him I said this but I actually love him a lot.

"So what! Promises are made to be broken!" she shouted.

"Not this one," I convinced her. I pushed past her, trying to find a (sober, Freddie made her swear too) Carly.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Whatddup?" I asked.

"Just looking for a sober person to talk to," she told me.

"You found one!" I smiled.

_I made a healthy choice Freddie,_

_Your advice to me was right_

_The party finally ended _

_And the kids drove out of sight_

_I got into my car, _

_Sure to get to your place I one piece_

_I didn't know what was coming Freddie_

_Something I expected the least_

"Well, see you Carls!" I called.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" she smiled. "Well, it is tomorrow, so I'll see you later today!"

I laughed and got into my car. I texted Freddie that I would be at his place in about 10 minutes. I started the car and started driving to Bushwell.

A car swerved in front of me and I didn't move out of the way fast enough. Before I knew it everything went black.

_I'm lying on the pavement _

_And hear the policeman_ say

_The kid who caused this wreck was drunk_

_Freddie, his voice seems far away._

I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the pavement with ambulances and police cars all surrounding the area. I tried to get up but I couldn't-I had no control over my body. It was like I was paralyzed. I could move my head though so I turned it to the left and saw two cops.

I hoped I could still talk and asked, "What's going on, what happened?" But my voice was so hoarse I could barely hear myself.

The two cops were talking so I decided I would listen in on their conversation.

"Yeah, the kid who hit this young lady was drunk," one cop said.

I was in a drunk driving accident.

"So sad, the boy's coming out of it without a scratch and this girl, well, not so much," the other cop said.

_My own blood surrounds me _

_And I try hard not to cry_

_I heard the paramedic say _

_This girl is going to die_

I looked at my body and saw cuts and bruises covered in a layer of blood-my blood.

"Move out of our way," I heard someone yell. I saw Freddie and Carly pushing past a bunch of people trying to get to me.

"Sam," Carly gasped.

"Is she going to be ok?" Freddie asked a paramedic hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not, this girl is going to die," the paramedic sighed. "She's lost way to much blood."

Carly started crying in her hands and Freddie was trying not to do the same.

_I'm sure the guy had no idea_

_While he was flying high_

_But he chose to drink and drive_

_So I will have to die._

_Someone should've taught him _

_That it's wrong to drink and drive_

_Maybe if someone had_

_I'd still be alive_

"Sam," Freddie whispered. He knelt next to me and touched my face softly.

"Why didn't you go?" I asked.

"Where?" he asked.

"To the party," I told him.

"Preparation," he answered.

"For what?" I asked.

"I was going to surprise you," he told me. "If I proposed tomorrow and you were 100% ok, and none of this happened, would you've said yes?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Good," he smiled weakly. He took a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on my finger.

_My breath is getting shorter Freddie_

_I'm getting really scared_

_These are my final moments and I'm so unprepared._

_I'm glad you're here to hold me_

_As I lie here and die_

_I'm sad I have to tell you that _

_I love you,_

_Goodbye _

My breath was shortening. I couldn't get a lot of air into my lungs.

"Freddie," I called softly, trying not to use the little air I had left. He turned toward me resting his arm under my head which made it a little easier to breathe, but not much.

"Freddie, I love you so, so much and thank you for always being there for me and loving me and supporting me and all of that other stuff," I thanked.

"I love you too Sam," Freddie said, on the verge of tears.

"Goodbye," I told him as I looked at him for the last time ever. I closed my eyes and was gone.

Forever.

**Wow, I'm crying, if you aren't bravo, you are a lot stronger than me! Ok, I'm gunna try to stop crying, woo!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**-randomness**


End file.
